Even Superheroes Need Sleep
by Rogue Marvel
Summary: When Rogue is awakened by a noise in the middle of the might Gambit learns a tough lesson the hard way.


Even Superheroes Need Sleep  
  
By Rogue Marvel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except little Irene who is just as cute as cute can be, even if she has the loudest set of lungs.  
  
Authors Note: This story is a big piece of fluff, but it almost has a point and its funny! Anyway this is actually supposed to be the start of this neat little arc. Now if I could only find the time to type the rest of the stories up.  
  
More note: I update this a bit…..edited and stuff……yeah. I still haven't worked on the other stories. I'm so lazy!

More more note 10/03

Ok so I went and edit it again added works and a whole new paragraph! 

You know…I actually wrote another story for this arc, but I never typed it and I'm not even sure where it is…blah.

Hope you like the revised edition!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Woman known to the world as Rogue awoke with a start at the sound of a deafening scream. Irritated she pulled a pillow over her ears in an attempt to try to drown out the noise. Finding that to be a complete waste of time, she sighed in defeat. Would that damn child ever shut up? Sure she loved her new little bundle of joy more then anything in the world, but a woman had to sleep!  
  
"Remy" she whispered as she gently tried to wake up the sleeping form that was her husband. How was it that he could sleep with this racket? She was ready to rip her ears off? 

"Remy" she tried again "Remy wake up. Its your turn to take care of the baby" But it was of no use, her husband seemed to be fast asleep. Some how he had learned to drown the sound out, either that or he was a better actor then she had given him credit for in the past. After all, he was a trained thief and a normally light sleeper; he always told her that he had to be ready for anything. Apparently a baby's screams didn't count as anything. She did have to give him some credit; it had been a really long week. Babies were a lot more work then they looked like, but then, she had been the one to do most of the work.  
  
Tired of the noise and her frustrated with her attempts to wake her husband, Rogue decided it was up to her to hush her fussy daughter. 

"Its alright mommy's here" she cooed as she picked up the small crying bundle. She had to admit, even when she was crying little Irene was still a cutie. Her eyes were all scrunched up with her wide mouth opened letting out the loudest scream her little lungs could muster. When she was born everyone had said she was just about the cutest baby girl they had ever seen. She had been inherited her mothers big, bright green eyes and dark curly hair. They all agreed that she would be just as lovely as her mother when she got older, even if she didn't have the trademark stripe of white hair.  
  
Yes, she would be so cute when she got older, but if only she would shut up first so Rogue could get some sleep! Remembering a lullaby she had once heard Jean sing to hush her fussy child, Rogue begin to gently hum and rock her little girl back and forth till she begin to fall silent and then fall eventually fall asleep.

Rogue held the sleeping child for a moment longer before she put her back in her crib. It was amazing how the little one could be screaming one minute and then smiling in dreamland the next. The thought brought her own exhaustion back to her to mind.  
  
Relived that ordeal was over, Rogue crawled back into bed and snuggled up next to her husband. Taking a few deep, tired breaths, she relaxed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of that for me" Remy sighed from next to her, "I really needed my sleep" 

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at her 'sleeping husband'. He looked so peaceful, angelic even. He didn't look anything like a man who would stay sleeping while his wife did all the work.

Smiling, Rogue took one last look loving look at the man she had married…. and then shoved him off the bed.  
  
She needed her sleep too.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: See fluff! But good fluff! Maybe if you guys like it enough I'll put up the next part of the arc.


End file.
